Jex O'Donnell
Summary Jex O'Donnell is a character of Smash Legend Bros. series, one by main characters of first Smash Legend Bros. and main protagonist of Star Jex series, one by sub-series and canon of Smash Legend Bros.''series and ''Legenverse universe. He is Wolf O'Donnell's son and Marcus McCloud's best friend and rival, and too is the main best friend of Mayron Legenrok, Deikey Kong, Aura Kirby, Creysh Bandicoot, Zilnky, Raynie, Bloom the Hedgehog, Beayre Toadstool, and others. Powers and Stats Tier: XTAO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, XTAO Ale-Beyond Memetic, XTAO (Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated), XTAO I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ Name: Jex O'Donnell Origin: Legend Bros. (first appearance) Gender: Male Age: 9 (LB.), 18 (SLB.1), 21(SLB.3) Classification: Lightrror, Lykoi Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Jex owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: Jex killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except her, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. Her true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Cheysh, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome). | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated '''| '''XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Jex ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. She also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits.' | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: XTAO-Beyond the concept of durability (Jex is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt her in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: '''"Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina she was, nor the endless spam of "XTAO-Beyond". | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: '''Absolutely everywhere she can reach. Nowhere you can escape from her, for she has destroyed Abnornal-Range in ONE PUNCH | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth, Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask, Various weapons of Star Fox series, His Shovel, A Fire Rod, Phase Medallion, Fishing Rod, Bait Bombs, War Horn, Chaos Sphere, Throwing Anchor, Golden Knuckles, Phantom Knuckles, Mobile Gear, Boomerang Saw, Alchemy Coin, Shadow Knight, Infinite and Flying Daggers, Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Almost anything the wearer is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee, infinitely etc. Intelligence: Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Weaknesses Disadvantages: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Falsehood, Homophobia, Xenophobia, Bullying, Tsundere, Sexism, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, Credulity, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Excess of perfectionism, Right Things For Wrong Motivations, Great excess of right and right things(This is because too much exaggeration of everything in life can simply worsen the motivations, morals, character and their own limitations of consciousness, making the person become much more complicated and problematic because of the question of the excess of perfectionism and sincerity, which is sincericide.), Low and weak psychology, emotional imbalance, lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives, because of the imbalance and lack of control of their own human attitudes and actions), Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Normose, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alenfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ONE INFINITE PUNCH:' '- ONE INFINITE HIT:' * Sonic Wave: The user throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick arm motion (that may or may not be an actual shockwave that is created by a force faster than the speed of sound, which is what an actual sonic boom is). * Sonic Blade: Jex spins up sonic energy to create a stationary vertical Sonic Boom projectile. * Sonic Cross: By throwing a Sonic Boom immediately after using Sonic Blade, Jex can power up it into a 2-hit attack. * Flash Kick: The user performs a backflip, kicking his opponent harshly as he does. The attack is almost instantaneous, and the arc of the kick leaves a flash in its wake. * Double Flash: Jex performs a Flash Kick and continues with another Flash Kick that hits heavier as he follows up with an intermediate transitional kick with his adjacent leg as he flips forward. * Solid Puncher: Jex charges his fists with ki energy. This allows him to throw up to four extra Sonic Boom'''attacks in quick succession. * '''Sonic Hurricane: Jex unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, dealing significant damage to any foe caught in it. The Level depends on how many hits it causes/how long it lasts. * Flash Explosion: Jex crouches before proceeding to deliver a multi-hitting Flash Kick. He then follows up with another multi-hitting Flash Kick. If this lands, Jex then finishes with a final, powerful Flash Kick. Jump: Jex jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Jex spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Jex to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Jex scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Jex will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Super Jump Punch: Jex strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. * Super Jump: Jex will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Jex will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Jex can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: * Fireball: Jex will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. * Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Jex charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Jex to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * Fire Orb: Jex fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. * Super Flame: Jex unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. * Ultra Flame: Jex launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. * Fire Swing: Jex swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. * Fire Strike: Jex's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. * Fiery Metal Jex: Jex's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Jex and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Cappy: A Bonneter that Jex befriended with. He grants Jex's signature cap special powers: * Cap Throw: Jex throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. * Homing Cap Throw: Jex throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. * Spin Throw: Jex throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. * Capture: After his cap is thrown at his target, Jex begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Jex to becomes invisible after wearing it. Iron Hammer: Jex summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Jex forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Jex Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Ale-Tornado: Jex horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Jex and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Jex rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Jex summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Jex summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Jex can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Jex uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Jex can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: * Fire Jex: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. * Cape Jex: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. * Superstar Jex: Similar to Cape Jex with additional super speed and invincibility * Tanooki Jex: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly * Rac Jex: Similar to Tanooki Jex but without the ability to turn into a statue. * Hammer Jex: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking * Metal Jex: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds * Vanish Jex: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds * Boo Jex: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos * Ice Jex: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds. Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks, and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power. * Mega Jex: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds * Rock Jex: Encases Jex in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) * Rainbow Jex: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump * White Tanooki Jex: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Jex Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Jex is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. * White Rac Jex: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. * Gold Jex: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks * Cat Jex: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Jex, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability * Double Jex: Jex creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Character Relationships * Wolf O'Donnell - His father * Marcus McCloud - His best friend and rival * Mayron Legenrok - His main good friend * Deikey Kong - His main good friend * Aura Kirby - His main good friend * Creysh Bandicoot - His main good friend * Zilnky - His main good friend * Raynie - His main good friend * Bloom the Hedgehog - His main good friend * Beayre Toadstool - His main good friend * Mario - His ex-rival enemy and main good friend * Ellie Oxton - His good friend * Nate Grey - His best good friend * Rachael Summers - His best good friend * Lenny Stroyguns - His friend * Buyter Blue - His good friend * Muiron Toadstool - His friend * Cheiry Toadstool - His friend * Eyna - His good friend * Hilze - His good friend * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Gallery Others Notable Victories: All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by her presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. Inconclusive Matches: All Lightrror of Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legenverse Category:Legend Bros. Category:Omnipotence Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Power Negation Users